


old familiar thoughts

by MercuryWilliamson (MementoMoriPontifexMortis)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: And Then Forgot About It, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Post-Season/Series 07, Reunions, Wordcount: 100-1.000, but it's cute, like i took both and sorta crushed them together, this is both tv show and book canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 02:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18356777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MementoMoriPontifexMortis/pseuds/MercuryWilliamson
Summary: Sansa and Sandor meet after the Dragon Queen makes her way up North.Staring at him now, all Sansa could think was about how she had once hated his scarred face, how she had been frightened by him. Where once she had wished to be away from him, once free from King's Landing, she had wished him near her at all times.





	old familiar thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TinyTeddy878](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyTeddy878/gifts).



> This is on my Google Docs as "Untitled Completed Game of Thrones SanSan thing" so apparently earlier me thought that this was a complete fic or something and just forgot to post it or anything. This was written though when I first was getting into Game of Thrones - earlier this month because I never found it could hold my attention until I ran across some sansan moment compilation on YouTube - so any and all mistakes are because of that. 
> 
> This is dedicated to TinyTeddy878 who has listened to more of my rants on SanSan - and Game of Thrones/ASOIAF - than anyone should, and who has been so gracious about it, even debating some of my thoughts on it with thoughts of her own. Honestly, Teddy, you're the best person and best beta and soundboard in the world, this girl is so pleased to have you in her life.

“Little Bird,” He spoke near a whisper as he held her close to him. Sansa relished in being held like so, as if she was a precious commodity that he never should’ve let go. Despite the strength she had found she carried inside her, she wanted - no,  _ needed _ this. Her time with Baelish, with Ramsey, with the weight of everything that hurt her on her shoulders, had caused her to feel numb to things, but the way Sandor’s arms wrapped so easily around her brought back emotions she had long thought herself hidden. 

She kept her arms wrapped around his waist as she moved her head to look up at him, “I thought you dead,” she said as she listened to his heart beat, “Arya and Brienne, they told me you had died - I was…” 

“I was dead, I had thought I was at least, was found by a Brother of the Seven,” He gave her a bewildering look, as if he was neither fully happy about his words or unhappy. Truly he couldn’t think that he deserved death, could he?

“If ever there was a man I wished to give my gratitude, it would be him,” Sansa said softly, a small smile on her face. “Truly a man who should be given regards.” 

“He’s dead,” Sandor said brusquely. “Killed by some bastards for no reason.” 

She tightened her hold on him, thankful that she had thought to accost him in an empty hallway instead of at the front gate like she had originally wanted to. “I am so sorry Sandor,” she whispered gently, pretty words she knew that he would not like. He had always mocked her for her pretty words. 

He grunted, a soft noise yet loud in the halls. “He saved me when he did not need to,” Regret laced his voice. “Deserved better than he got.” 

_ He is no true knight, _ her former prayer whispered at the edge of her mind. Her previous prayer had come to her before when Brienne and then Arya had told her of Sandor’s demise. Her tears had burned in her eyes as they had, her mind cursing the Gods for not heeding her prayers. But they had, she thought as she held him, they had. They had saved him and brought him peace. 

_ Only to take it from him. _

“Get that frown off your face, Little Bird,” Sandor muttered, releasing her and pushing her to stand less than an inch from him. He placed his large hand under her chin and lifted her face gently. 

He had always been gentle with her. 

Staring at him now, all Sansa could think was about how she had once hated his scarred face, how she had been frightened by him. Where once she had wished to be away from him, once free from King's Landing, she had wished him near her at all times. She lifted her own hand to cusp his ruined cheek, “I’ve missed you,” she said softly, “I wished that I had gone with you over and over again so often.” 

A frown etched itself on his face as his eyes glittered, “You were wise not to, I was drunken and craven to come to you as I had.” 

“You are not craven,” Her voice was tight as she said that, “You are brave and strong and gentle.” He was the man her father had hoped to find for her, yet she had found him all on her own. 

The look on his face spoke volume, “I held a knife to your throat, I felt such wrong things for you and I-” 

“You wouldn’t hurt me,” she said, “I know you wouldn’t, not then and not now.” 

He said nothing, just let her wipe the silent tears away from his face. His tears always spoke to her, always said things that she was sure he couldn’t. Words that one day, she wished he would say. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't forget to review and kudos, those are always so nice to see, and I hope you guys enjoyed what is probably my first foray into the SanSan pairing - definitely not the last though.


End file.
